Black Hearts
by Kura the Wolf
Summary: Koru dreamed of a life of adventure, a life that wasn't all gang wars and waking up to the sound of gunshots. He wanted to live!Koru is in High school and belongs to a gang called Black Hearts. It's supposedly the biggest and most dangerous gang.


Black Hearts

Intro

Koru dreamed of a life of adventure, a life that wasn't all gang wars and waking up to the sound of gunshots. He wanted to live!

Intro

Koru is in High school and belongs to a gang called Black Hearts. It's supposedly the biggest and most dangerous gang. Koru hates being part of it but he has no choice. He knows all their secrets, he knows their plans and if he drops out he will surely be killed. Just like his parents, when they fund out about Black Hearts secrets.

Scene 1

? - Koru get up and fight !

Koru - But I just got shot, Saki !

Saki - I don't give a fuck, I'm not going to lose this war cause of

you, so get up and fight !

Koru - Come on Saki, I can't fight in this condition and you know

it !

Saki - Dam it Koru, if you can't fight, your as good as dead and I

no use for dead guys, so get out of here before I turn on

you !

Koru - Fine bitch ! Cause I can't use physical strength I should

use my mental strength, so Saki give me your gun !

Saki - Fine take it I don't need it anyway.

Koru- Thanks (He whispered as he took the the gun from her)

? - Saki stop talking and help us.

Saki - Why the hell do I have to help you ? Your the one who

started this fine mess!

? - Cause your the leader, so your in charge of what we do next!

Saki - I don't give a dam, about what you do next, ok ?

? - Whatever bitch.

Saki - What the hell did you call me, Yoko ?

Yoko - A Bitch ! Do you want me to spell it out for you ?

A gunshot was heard and a bullet went between Saki and Yoko

Saki - What the Fuck was that ?

Yoko and Saki turned towards Koru who had the gun pointed

between them

Yoko - Why the Hell did you do that ?

Koro - Cause you both are being Bitches and we have more

important things to worry about, like beating the Royals.

Saki - Yah you're right, so get back to work, bothh of you !

Yoko sighed and ran down the alley where several gunshots

were heard

Scene 2

Saki took off after the gunshots only to be lead to a lifeless

body

Saki - Holy Fuck !

Yoko - Oh Shit this hurts !

Saki - Yoko are you ok ?

Yoko - What the Fuck do you think, I just got shot like 3 times !

Saki - How the Hell did you kill this guy ?

Yoko - Easy, I took out my gun and pulled the trigger !

Saki - Oh ok then , if your ok get back to work !

Yoko - Yah, whatever !

Koru - Yoh Saki, I need some help over here !

Saki - Urrrrr... Koru get back to work ! ok ?

Saki walks over to Koru with an angry look on her face

Saki - What the Fuck do you need help with now ?

Koru - I don't think I can fight anymore.

Saki looked down at Koru who was now covered in blood from

the shots he got earlier

Koru - Saki please take me back to H.Q.

Saki all of a sudden felt sorry for him and took him back to H.Q.

She couldn't have her best fighter die on her so she demanded

fast attention to his wounds

Koru - Thank you Saki (he said weakly)

Saki looked suprised as Koru fell into a deep sleep from loss of

blood

Scene 3

Koru- Owww... My head !

Saki- Oh thank God your ok !

Koru- What do you mean ?

Saki- I mean you have been out cold for 3 days now and I have

been worried about you.

Koru looked carefully at Saki's eyes he saw that shee had

been crying.

Koru- Whats wrong ? Why have you been crying ?

Saki turned around and wiped her eyes.

Saki- What do you mean I wasn't crying !

Koru- Sure you weren't !

Saki- Just shut up ok ?

Saki left the room. Koru slowly looked around the room he was.

Koru- Saki where am I ?

Saki- Your in my room (she snarled)

Koru-Ok.

Saki- Are you hungry ?

Koru- Sure !

Saki- Here !

She handed him a plate with leftover pizza on it.

Koru- Thanks.

Saki left the room while Koru ate. When Koru had finished he

looked around the room again.The room was spray painted black

it had the wordsThe Future Belongs To The People Who Believe

In The Beauty Of There Dreamssprayed on it in a grey paint.

Koru- What was that supposed to mean ?(he thought to himself)

Koru tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell

back on his pillow.

Koru- Owwww...Why did that hurt ?

Saki came into the room her eyes still red.

Saki- You ok?

Koru- I guess so, its just my chest hurts.

Saki- Don't you remember, you got shot like three times there!

Koru- No, cause I don't feel the bullet.

Saki- Of course you don't I couldn't just let my best fighter die on

me so I took it out.

Koru-Ohhhhh...

Saki started to walk away

Koru- Saki stop...Please tell me why you are crying.

Saki- Oh I guess you should know.

Saki walked over and sat on the edge of the bed

Saki- After I brought you to Head Quarters, someone told me

Yoko was in trouble and that only I could save her, when I found

her the Royals had her, they wanted me to give up the war for

good and they could have that part of the city or they would kill

her.

Koru- What did you do?

Saki- Yoko told me not to give up the war just for her so they

took her away.

Koru- Ohh...Shoot and its all my fault.

Saki- No its my fault.

Koru-How the hell is it your fault?

Saki- I asked for a little sister and my parents gave me one.

Koru- Where are your parents now?

Saki- My mom died in child birth and my dad use to be leader

of the Black Hearts. He got shot in a big drug bust in the states.

Koru- Oh...I didn't know.

Saki- Of course you didn't I don't just tell anyone.

Koru saw tears fell from Saki's eyes so he tried his best to sit

up and comfort her.

Scene 4

?- Saki where are you damnit?

Saki jumped off the bed, wiped her eyes and ran out of the

room shuting the door behind her.

Saki- I'm here Misume !

Misume- Oh there you are I've been looking for you.

Saki- Yah I'm here so what do you want?

Misume- Yah I came here to ask you some thing.

Saki- Come on spit it out already I don't have all day.

Misume- I came to ask you if you knew where Koru was

cause we can't find back at H.Q.

Saki- Ummm..I don't know where he is but where ever he

is i'm sure he is fine.

Misume- Saki are you ok?

Saki- Yah I'm fine so can you leave now.

Misume-I'm worried about you Saki.

Saki- What the hell?

Misume- You usually get all worried when anyone tells

you some thing happens to Koru

Saki- Shut up already and leave !

Koru- She worries about me? (he thought)

Saki pused Misume out of the apartment. Saki came

back into her room. Koru had a suprised look on his

face. Saki just rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next

to him.

Koru- What was that all about?

Saki- Ohhh...nothing Misume was just being a pain in

the ass again.

Koru- She said you worry about me.

Saki- Yah of course I do your my best fighter, I wouldn't

be as far as I am today if it wasn't for you.

Koru looked shocked and Saki just laughed.

Koru- Thats the first time I have ever herd you laugh !

Saki- Lets just say your the only one who has ever

made me laugh.

Koru started to laugh as well.

There was a knock at the door.

Saki- Who the hell is it and what the hell do you want?

?- Just open the damned door bitch !

Saki walked over and opened the door.

Saki- Who the hell do you think your talking to Suzuka?

Suzuka- A bitch that won't let me into her apartment

so let me in or I will throw a temper tantrum !

Saki- Fine come in then.

Suzuka- Out of my way bitch !

Suzuka pushes past Saki and runs into Saki's room.

Suzuka- What the fuck is he doing here?

Saki- He...He wasn't going to get proper help at H.Q.

so i brought him here.

Suzuka- Yah sure...Thats why he is in your bed.

Saki- Just shut up ok its not what it looks like.

Koru- Go play with your guns little girl.

Suzuka- I'm telling Misume on you two and what you

have been doing !

Saki- Please don't tell her.

Suzuka- Give me one good reason not to.

Saki walks over to the fridge and takes out a Kit Kat bar.

Suzuka- Don't make me laugh, you can't persuide me

that easily !

Saki opens the package and eats a piece.

Saki- Ummmmmmm...

Saki could tell Suzuka was going to give in any moment.

Saki- Hey Koru want a piece?

Koru- Sure.

Suzuka- Ahhhhhhhh...I can't take it anymore give me that.

Suzuka took the Kit Kat bar out of Saki's hands.

Saki- So you won't tell Misume now will you?

Suzuka- So you mean to say you two actually did some thing?

Saki- NO, now get lost.

With that Suzuka left and slammed the door behind her.

Misume herd the loud noise and went to see what was wrong.

Before she reached Saki's apartment she saw Suzuka eating a

Kit Kat and cursing under her breath.

Misume- Whats wrong?

Suzuka- Nothing its just that bitch told me not to tell Misume

that Koru is in her room.

Misume- What the Fuck !

Misume had a mad yet curious look on her face.

Suzuka- Ohhhhh... Shit...well I guess its not my

problem anymore.

Misume ran to Saki's apartment and banged on the door.

Misume- Let me in you God Damned liar !

Saki slowly opened the door.

Saki- Holy Shit, what the fuck happened to you?Wake up

on the wrong side of some guy's bed !

Misume ignored her comments even though she now it was true

Scene 5

Misume ran into Saki's room.

Misume- Why am I not suprised. I always knew you had the

hots for him but I didn't think you would go this far.

Misume turned around only to find Saki standing there with

a gun pointed at her and tears in her eyes.

Saki- Get...Out..Now...

Misume- Why the hell should I?

Saki- Cause if you don't I will shoot your sorry ass.

Misume- God Saki I knew you were teritorial but isn't this

crossing the line?

Saki- No but when I pull the trigger it will be.

Misume- Fine Fine Fine I will leave.

Misume left the apartment. Saki locked the door and put the

gun in the top cuboard next to the sink. Saki walked back to her

room. Koru had his head down and she knew he was suprised at

what he just herd, Saki walked over and sat down beside him.

Koru- So what do we do now? Every one will hear about this

before the day is done.

Saki- There is only one thing to do because every one will

believe her.

Koru- And whats that?

Saki- Make it true.

But before Koru could say any thing Saki had pressed her lips

against his.Being the kind of guy Koru was he automatically gave

into her.As seconds went by the kiss became deeper and more

passionate.Koru couldn't believe it, this was the stuff he dreamed

about he never thought it would come true.Slowly Saki started

to break out of the kiss.

Kour- Why did you stop?

Saki- I never thought you liked me like this.

Koru- I have loved you for as long as could remember !

Saki- Does your chest still hurt?

Koru- No the pain has gone away.

Saki- Do you have a problem with making Misume's rumors

becoming true?

Koru- No (he said very confused"What did she mean by that?")

Saki- Good !


End file.
